Daisy Dinkley
Daisy Dinkley was the wife of Rufus T. Dinkley. Daisy was nothing more than a trophy wife to Rufus, thinking very little of her. After having enough of Rufus, she set off with the gang to try and end the nanite plague that has morphed most of humanity into monsters, which Rufus was partly responsible for. Physical appearance Daisy is a young Caucasian adult, with a voluptuous body and long blonde hair. When she was with Rufus, she wore a low cut red dress, which also shows off her cleavage. Personality Daisy had an inspiring career in advanced chemistry, until she met Rufus, who at first wanted her help in his company, but was later manipulated by his charm and charisma, eventually getting married, before completely breaking her, and forced her to cut off all ties to her family. He didn't respect her and demeaned her at every chance he got, and to make matters worse, he forced her to take a drug that made her more passive, which took away her independence and intelligence, that was clearly more thoughtful and rational than his own. She eventually turned against him and helped her sister-in-law and her friends, when he turned off the security parameters that would keep the monsters out of Dinkley Tower.Brotherly Hate!, issue 13. Daisy gradually fell back into who she was before she met Rufus, helping out at the Henry Hudson Mall. She has grown friendly with Shaggy Rogers, with the latter quickly getting a crush on her when they first met, but he has started to feel threatened by the friendship she's also gained with Fred Jones. She has also formed a maternal bond with the young Cliffy, who persuaded him to see the gang as his family, as his own was killed by the mutated monsters. Some six months later, she had become very strict with Cliffy giving him chores to do, but after talking with Scooby-Doo, would work in some playtime.Afterlives, issue 26. History Early life Daisy was born to a Mr. and Mrs. Valdez. She wasn't allowed to watch TV growing up, because her mother thought it was vulgar. She became a chemist by getting advanced degrees in biochemistry and environmental chemistry. She was teaching at New York University, when Rufus recruited her for one Dinkley, Inc.'s research facilities, but it wasn't long until she married him and gave all that up to become the seventh or eighth wife of Rufus.Family Reunion, issue 12. ''Scooby Apocalypse'' Insert details here. (View from the Tower) Insert details here. (Family Reunion) Insert details here. (Brotherly Hate!) Insert details here. (Collision Course!) Insert details here. (Dog Eat Dog!) Insert details here. (Left Behind) Insert details here. (The Sacrifice!) Insert details here. (Tree Time!) Insert details here. (Haven!) Insert details here. (Child's Play!) Insert details here. (A Scooby-Doo Christmas) Insert details here. (Malled!) Insert details here. (Uncivil War!) Insert details here. (A Dog and His Boy!) Insert details here. (Prelude to Disaster!) Insert details here. (Disaster!) Insert details here. (Afterlives) Insert details here. (Bloody Reunion!) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * Scooby Apocalypse ** #11(b). View from the Tower ** #12(a). Family Reunion ** #13(a). Brotherly Hate! ** #14. Collision Course! ** #15(a). Dog Eat Dog! ** #15(b). Left Behind ** #16. The Sacrifice! ** #17. Tree Time! ** #18. Haven! ** #19. Child's Play! ** #20. A Scooby-Doo Christmas ** #21. Malled! ** #22. Uncivil War! ** #23. A Dog and His Boy! ** #24. Prelude to Disaster! ** #25. Disaster! (no lines) ** #26. Afterlives ** #32. (no lines) ** #33. ** #35. References Category:Dinkleys (Scooby Apocalypse) Category:Scientists Category:Scooby Apocalypse characters